


Panthera Lusy

by Mariza



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Gen, Hallucinations
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 21:27:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2596988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariza/pseuds/Mariza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"— Тот, кто его убил, — ровным бесцветным голосом сказала она, — имел острые зубы и длинные когти. А еще у Тэда переломан позвоночник". (Заря драконов)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Panthera Lusy

**Author's Note:**

> 1) смерть персонажа, авторский хэд-канон;  
> 2) относительно видов кошачьих, с которыми экспериментировал Тэд, существуют некоторые противоречия: в "Заре драконов" упоминаются гепарды/the cheetah, переведенные леопардами, в других книгах - львы и леопарды;  
> 3) по-английски имя "Люси" пишется как "Lucy". Но в латинском языке "с" читается не как русское "с", а как "ц". Автор через Тэда намеренно изменил написание, чтобы сохранить звучание имени.

— Это гепард?  
Тэд вздрогнул, оборачиваясь. В дверях лаборатории стоял Питер, рассматривая ближайшего к нему зверя.  
— Что ты здесь делаешь? Я запретил входить.  
— Но обычно ты дверь запираешь, а сейчас она была только прикрыта, — возразил Пит. — Вот я и подумал, что можно… Так это гепард?  
— Да, — вообще-то, гибрид, но Тэд не стал поправлять сынишку. — Иди домой. Я работаю.  
— Уже обед. Ты не придешь?  
— Попозже. — Есть не хотелось. А ловить на себе тревожный взгляд Мэри — тем более.  
— Я никогда бы не приняла гибрида за гепарда, — сказала Люси. — Даже за леопарда — а на него он похож гораздо больше. Правда, Джоэл? Ты похож на леопарда, а не какого-то там гепарда?  
Она хотела стать зоологом. Мечтала работать с крупными хищными кошками. Теперь бы ее мечта осуществилась…  
Panthera Lusy — так Тэд назвал выведенных им гибридов. В память о дочери.  
— Пэтси беспокоится, — Люси подошла к клетке, в которой расхаживала из стороны в сторону совсем юная львица с песочно-желтой шкурой. — Скоро Падение.  
— Черви уже начали размножаться. Еще немного — и они будут не только защищать растения, но и восстанавливать сожженные участки. И если я изменю…  
— Папа, — прервала Люси. — Давай сначала завершим один эксперимент, а потом займемся следующим?  
— Да, ты права…  
— И переставь клетки с Эриком и Джо. Они друг друга недолюбливают. Эрика лучше поближе к Пэтси, чтобы привыкли друг к другу. У них получатся замечательные… детеныши, — Люси нахмурилась. — Надо придумать, как называть этот вид в обиходе. А то все «кошки», «львы», «леопарды»…  
— Обязательно придумаем, — пообещал Тэд.

— Работает, — бормотал он спустя три часа, когда Нити падали на землю. — Работает!  
— Конечно, работает, — Люси посмотрела в окно. — Ох, жуткое зрелище. Хотя мне они уже не могут причинить вреда, все равно – жутко.  
— Не вспоминай, Люси…  
— Не могу. Каждый раз как заново переживаю, — она глянула на правое предплечье. — Здесь обожгла первая Нить. Помню, боль дикая, смотрю на руку — а она вся красная и что-то белое торчит: до кости прожгло. Я ору, Давид кричит, а вокруг сыпятся Нити, деревья обугливаются… Бегу к озеру — по спине словно кнутом саданули. А эта дрянь шевелится, глубже вгрызается… Самое мерзкое, па — что шевелится. Как черви в трупах, так и она — во мне. Как оступилась и упала, даже не заметила. Встать не пытаюсь, ползу. Следующая Нить — по ногам, а за ней почти сразу же еще одна — на голову. Левое ухо будто горит и глохнет, я переворачиваюсь, пытаюсь скинуть, а ее край хлещет по лицу. Зажмуриваюсь, руками машу, чтобы отбросить, по щеке что-то течет… Открываю глаза — и понимаю, что вижу только одним, другой вытек. И тут сверху на меня падает целый клубок…  
— Хватит… прекрати, Люси…  
— Прости, пап. Но мы ведь должны помнить. Обо всех помнить, кто погиб в тот день. Чтобы бороться. И побеждать — как ты побеждаешь Нити своими экспериментами!  
— Верно. Мы с тобой спасем планету. А эти… эти пусть бредят о своих драконах!

***

— Драконы не бред! — Нэд раздраженно взмахнул рукой. — Они уже вылупились и нашли хозяев! Через несколько лет у нас будет живая воздушная защита!..  
— Ты ведь понимаешь, Люси? — спросил Тэд, проводив сына.  
— Да, — кивнула она. — И надо было сказать Нэду, чтобы больше не приезжал. Рискованно нарушать запрет.  
— Воздушная защита, ха! — Тэд побрел в лабораторию. — Воздушная армия, так уж вернее. Послушная, готовая на что угодно… Бенден и Болл уже руки потирают: не пришлось власть забирать, сами им вручили, они даже поотнекивались для вида! А теперь никто не отнимет…  
Люси вдруг зло рассмеялась.  
— А спорим, что когда драконы вырастут, их хозяева не захотят плясать под адмиральско-губернаторскую дудку? Если эти твари подчиняются только им, что помешает пустить Бендена и Болл на драконий корм?  
— Верно! — ухмыльнулся Тэд. — Они еще пожалеют! Но, Люси… Как же остальные?  
— Глупцы, верящие каждому слову Бендена и поддержавшие нынешнюю травлю?  
— Нельзя, чтобы они страдали от драконьих хозяев. Да, заблуждаются, верят им, а не мне… но им нужен шанс. Я помогу им прозреть. Увидеть все в реальном свете. Нужно придумать что-то… против драконов.  
— Вывести своих?  
— Нет. Иначе будем не лучше. Тем не менее, нужно что-то летающее… возможно, некрупное, но очень ловкое и быстрое…  
— Что-то, способное увернуться и разодрать драконам крылья, — подхватила Люси. — Тогда они упадут…  
— Но кто-то должен добивать их на земле…  
— Конечно, — Люси присела у клетки с Джоэлом. — И мне кажется, наши кошки прекрасно с этим справятся!

***

— Они крупнее исходных видов. И умнее. Сочетают их повадки. Кости прочнее. Клыки и когти способны распороть толстую шкуру. Осталось только попробовать их в деле.  
— Надо поймать стража-охотника. Питер уже сплел сеть?  
— Кажется, да, — Тэд потер глаза. — Надо отдохнуть. Ночь без сна дается уже не так легко, как раньше.  
— Уберешь кость из клетки Люси? Она может пораниться…  
— Конечно.  
Молодая львица с темной шерстью, названная в честь его дочери, внимательно смотрела из дальнего конца вольера. Щеколда громко лязгнула, и Тэд поморщился. В лаборатории Поселка, разумеется, замки были цифровыми, а здесь приходилось обходиться старьем.  
В клетку он входил без страха. Эти кошки появились на свет и выросли рядом с ним — а на своих они не нападают.  
— Па! — тревожно воскликнула Люси.  
— Что? — схватив кость, Тэд вышел из клетки и захлопнул дверцу. — Люси?  
Молчание.  
Тэд обернулся — и в ту же секунду его сбили с ног. Мощные клыки вонзились в руку, раздирая плоть. Тэд отчаянно забился, пытаясь сбросить львицу. Едва дотянувшись до оброненной кости, он схватил ее и ударил, целя в горло — но попал, увы, только в плечо. Львица отпрянула, но в следующую секунду удар тяжелой лапой, содрав полосу кожи с головы, погрузил Тэда в беспамятство.

За время, проведенное без сознания, он изрядно ослабел. Лицо заливала кровь, во рту чувствовался мерзкий металлический привкус. Тэд с трудом повернул голову, отыскивая взглядом львицу.  
Она упиралась плечом в широкую, выступающую рукоять щеколды, пытаясь открыть клетку. Дверь соседней уже была распахнута.  
В задней комнате было ружье. Если добраться до него…  
Чуть слышное рычание. Тэд перевел взгляд…  
Совсем рядом с ним, принюхиваясь, стоял лев. Помедлив, он тряхнул гривой и поставил лапу Тэду на грудь. А потом впился клыками в живот, вспарывая кожу и мышцы.  
От истошного вопля лев отпрянул в сторону. Тэд перевернулся, попытался встать, но поскользнулся на залитом кровью полу. Края раны разошлись, и он увидел, как из живота выпадают его собственные внутренности.  
А потом ему на спину прыгнула львица, и мощные челюсти сомкнулись на шее, ломая позвоночник.


End file.
